St Patrick's Day
by Mickey1987
Summary: What would you do for the love of your life?Would you dance around with hundreds of women screaming your name..wait,that doesn't seem like a bad thing.But there she is, right in front of you.She is who you are dancing for and she knows it.You are hers.


"Why are we doing this again?" It seemed like no matter how many times he asked the answer came back the same. There was just no way he was going to willingly go through with this God awful plan unless there was some reward and God knows what reward he wants.

"I have told you before Darcy, the ladies said that this is for a good cause. They said that just because St. Patrick's Day is generally known as the 'drinking' holiday there is no reason why something charitable can't come out of it." Bingley looked to Richard Fitzwilliam to beg him to make Darcy do this. He had already promised Jane that he would and he was not going to let his Angel down.

"Darce, come on…you know exactly why you are doing this. And you know exactly what you need to do to get what you want." Richard said with a smirk.

"Right…God, this is so embarrassing. I will never live this down. How long do we have to be up there again?"

"It is just for a few songs and then the ladies who are giving the tips will be so wasted all they will see is green, and at that moment I will be sneaking away with my beautiful Mary so don't anyone try to find me!"

Charlotte stuck her head into the dressing room and laughed. "Five minutes guys, try to relax."

Relax…right. There was only one way that Darcy was going to relax and that is when this obligation was over. Then he would take Lizzy home and she would fulfill her obligation to him.

Charlotte came in with big fuzzy green leprechaun hats. "Alright fellas…ready to dance?"

"As ready as we'll ever be. Let's go before Darcy changes his mind again." Charlie followed Charlotte out the door and Richard paused by the door to see Darcy take a deep breath and come to a final decision.

"Let's go!" Pushing past Richard he came out and saw the stage from backstage. The splotlights were on Charlotte as she introduced their group.

"Now ladies this is a very special treat tonight. We have three very handsome men waiting backstage to show us what they got. If you like what you see there will be tip jars coming around. All the donations will go to a good cause so ladies don't be shy to show your appreciation. Let's give a warm welcome to our three Meryton Leprechauns!"

They walked out onstage and the lights were so bright you could barely see anything, which definitely helped. The music started and they started their dancing. It was not a planned routine. All Charlotte had told them was to get out there and show them what they got. Never having stripped in a dancing way before Will was a little stiff trying to keep up with the two playboys that were his best friends. _You'd think just by hanging out with them I would have picked up some moves._

He looked down and there she was, standing right in front of the stage with Jane and Mary. Her eyes were locked on his until she saw that he found her. Her eyes caressed his body. He felt completely examined and the approval in her eyes was just what he needed. Keeping his eyes on her, he stripped for her. He didn't think of anyone else. He put all his desire for her, all his longing, all his love into this dance just for her. Had he been more aware of the crowd he would've seen that all of the female eyes in the building, including Mary and Jane, were on him.

"Jane…where did Will learn to move like that?"

"I have no idea, maybe Lizzy taught him something."

"Oh my God…Richard, I think we lost. How do we compete with that?"

"Well, I for one and grabbing Mary before she makes a bad decision." With that said he reached down and pulled Mary up on stage and started rubbing his body against hers.

Seeing that Mary's attention was successfully back on Richard, Charlie grabbed Jane and did the same.

Meanwhile Darcy was still dancing for Lizzy and walked to the edge of the stage. He held out his hand and lifted her with one arm onto the stage highlighting his impressive bicep.

She asked, "Where did you learn to dance?"

"I can only dance for you thanks to my lucky pot of Gold."

"And I can only dance for you my Big Handsome Leprechaun." Leaning in to reach his ear she whispered, "Take me home. You are mine."

Using his best Irish accent he said, "Yes Milady. Happy St. Patrick's Day my little lady."


End file.
